clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Clannad Wiki talk:Watercooler
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! ---- Inclusion of Hiragana for Character Names I think this is the correct place to be doing this; if it's not, an administrator may feel free to port this to the correct location. I'd like to know the community's thoughts on the inclusion of hiragana for character names. While it would undoubtedly make sense for a Japanese-language version of this project, I'm unsure if it's necessary here. My rationale for this is that this is an English-language project, and the vast majority of the readership—especially those who perhaps watched the English-dubbed version and are not overly familiar with the Japanese language—do not benefit at all from its inclusion. Most of the readership of an English project would benefit more from rōmaji inclusions, which we already have, thus making the inclusion of the hiragana not only unnecessary but also redundant. So, what are everyone's thoughts on this? 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :Personally, I think it would be better if we kept the hiragana characters. While most of our readers probably wouldn't care about them, we should still keep them for the benefit of those who are trying to learn Japanese. Hiragana will benefit those readers since they may not recognize some of the kanji in characters' names; hence they might need the hiragana version of their names to help them out. Pikachurin Talk • 21:57, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET) ::Fair enough. What about formatting them similar to how the rōmaji is formatted? 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :::Italicized? I'd prefer it if they weren't, since they might look distorted and hard to read if they're formatted that way. Pikachurin Talk • 00:27, Saturday, 24 July 2010 (ET) ::::I suppose I can see what you mean. What about just de-bolded, though? 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::::Love what was done with the title text. Great idea! 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :::::Thanks. I got the idea from another wiki. :P Pikachurin Talk • 11:33, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) Music album tracklists Is there any way to widen the tracklist tables? They currently waste space to the right, and the columns are rather packed... particularly the title column, which can have long English titles, plus Japanese titles, plus rōmaji, plus notes! They look similarly squashed to me when viewed with Firefox 4, Chrome, or IE9, so I doubt it's a problem with browsers. Polarem 10:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::Nice! Polarem 12:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm a really new big fan to the Clannad amime series. I have already watched Clannad vol 1 & 2 and the After Story Vol 1. I watched them all in the english dubed versions on netflix over instant play. Since I just finished I went to go watch After Story Vol 2 to find ot was hard to even find a englished subtitled version. I saw some disturbing remarks on yahoo answers like that AN ENGLISHED DUBED VERSION DOSNT EXIST YET! I am trying to confrim this for sure and am still keeping an eye out for hints or other more positive news. Please tell me all you know! Featured Article Criteria '''Carried over from a previous discussion, Pikachurin has requested input on establishing criteria for the designation of featured articles. can be found at Wikipedia. I personally believe the Wikipedia criteria are going to be hard to improve upon; however, I would hazard to say that the criteria regarding citations are not entirely relevant to the Clannad Wiki, as we have very little reliable third-party material to draw on, making primary sources (the Clannad visual novel and anime) the main source of our information. As such, my initial thoughts are to use the Wikipedia criteria verbatim, with the sole exception of §2©. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :I also have some objections with section four. Since we are a wiki solely dedicated to Clannad, I don't think we'll need Wikipedia's stringent limitation on the amount of detail in articles. Editors should be allowed to put more detail into articles (compared to Wikipedia), but not to the point that unimportant minutiae about the series are also added. Pikachurin Talk • 19:45, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) ::Well, the thing about section 4 is that it's not specific to Wikipedia, in the sense that its general recommendations are exactly what you just described. In other words, its very recommendation is that the article have enough detail, but not too much. Where those lines are drawn is bound to be different here than on Wikipedia, but they still exist, as your comment suggests. ::Having had some time to think all this over, I think one thing Wikipedia's recommendations lack is a section detailing consistency with similar articles. While on Wikipedia, pages cover too broad a subject matter to warrant such a criterion, here, most articles are on a specific subject: a character, an episode, a series or medium, &c. I believe that featured articles should be consistent within their category: if most character articles have the character name in and with kana, end the article with the navbox, include the character infobox, and so forth, featured articles in that category ought to. This isn't necessarily a big concern, thanks to your extensive standardization upon taking over the Wiki, but I do believe it's something that should be added to help in thinning any nominations which are obviously bad out of the mix. ::While I'm not necessarily recommending it, I'd also like people's thoughts on a time limit between appointing featured articles. As we are a smaller wiki, and pending the release of more Clannad material, we have a limited content base, I wonder if it might be worthwhile to put a time limit of at least several months between declaring articles to have featured status, to ensure we don't rush appointments. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :::Alright then. As for your suggestions, I really like the first one, but I'm not too sure about the second one. Granted, we don't have a lot of material to work with, and we might have a larger featured articles to total number of articles ratio compared to larger wikis, but I think we'll reach the same result regardless of whether or not we stagger the nomination process. For instance, if we already have three featured article candidates, we'll get three new featured articles anyway even if we nominate one every few months or if we nominated all three immediately. Pikachurin Talk • 00:10, Monday, 5 September 2011 (ET) ::::Fair, that. Alright, then, I'm satisfied with what we've got, then. Up to you how to proceed, naturally. :3 〆''vonPreußen／'talk :::::Okay then. I'll wait for input from other users before setting up pages for this. I'll probably make the process similar to the CN Wiki's (albeit with a bit more formality), since I don't think it would be necessary to adopt Wikipedia's bureaucratic process. What do you think? Pikachurin Talk • 19:10, Monday, 5 September 2011 (ET) ::::::Sounds good to me. If you'd like, I could make a preloadable template for people to use to propose articles. (Although I haven't the slightest clue how they do it, it would be neat to have a form such as is used on the Animanga Wiki Editor.) I figure that if a template is used, it should be set up sort of like a checklist to let people go through the requirements one by one, and really think about whether it meets them. The template could have a secondary checklist (or a series thereof), not preloaded, that you as admin could later use to check through it. A tertiary set of checklists could be used by other non-admin users. After an initial proposal is made, there could be a designated time period for discussion. (Depending on how well the idea I have in my head works, these could either be part of the original template, or secondary templates that would simply be added into the discussion area.) At any time during this period, you and/or other users could go through and see if they think it meets individual criteria, and leave comments in the discussion are about things they believe need improving. Once the initial discussion period is over, if you believe the article meets the criteria, you can add it as a featured article; otherwise, it can stay pending until such time as it does. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk The forms are part of an extension called Semantic MediaWiki, which can be enabled here by request. Anyways, I like the preloadable checklist idea, but I can't visualize it at the moment. Would it have fields where nominators will have to explain why their proposed article meets the requirements? Also, shouldn't the process be more democratic? I think that, rather than an admin deciding whether or not an article meets the requirements, it should be the users who decide this. Users can declare their support or opposition to an article being nominated, and at the end of the discussion period, the article would be featured if the number of supporters is greater than those who oppose it. Pikachurin Talk • 20:28, Monday, 5 September 2011 (ET) :Ah, thanks for that. :In the most basic form, that's what I was thinking of for the template, yes. Using an editintro might also enable the creation of a rubric or rubrics, which could be used to allow users to rate the quality of the article based on how well it meets the criteria. :I have no objections to a democratic process per se. I do appreciate administrator oversight to the process, though, from the point of view that I trust someone with your experience here to have a greater appreciation for article quality than someone who has, perhaps, edited here for a week. As well, this Wiki has on occasion gone weeks with only one or two editors being active. In such a case, it could prove very difficult for a democratic process to be effective. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::Preloading a rubric would be a great idea. ::I can see where you're coming from with regards to a democratic process. To address the latter, we can create a rule where a nominated article can be reviewed and approved by an admin if no other users comment on it for x'' days. For the former, we can make another rule where only users who have been here for a certain amount of time and have made a certain number of edits can comment on the process. Pikachurin Talk • 21:00, Monday, 5 September 2011 (ET) :::Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll see what I can do with a rubric tonight and post it up, and a template, too. 〆vonPreußen／'talk :::Presenting, my beta rubric: :::An idea of what this will look like in action (additional instructional text will be needed, of course). Template's on its way. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :::Template, using my own scoring of the only current featured article to demonstrate its uses: :::It takes scores from the rubric, your own comments, and your username, and puts it all together. The "overall rating" is an average of the rest. So, rubric and template done, tentatively. Thoughts? 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::::Excellent work as usual, Mako-chan! :D I really like the rubric and the template that goes along with it. Will the same template be used both by the nominators and other users? ::::With regards to Nagisa's article, I should note that its designation as a featured article was an arbitrary decision on my part, since I needed a featured article section for the main page when I took over. Perhaps we can remove its designation once everything has been set up. Pikachurin Talk • 22:04, Tuesday, 6 September 2011 (ET) :::::Thanks! I figure the template can be used both by nominators and by other users to comment on pending nominations, to help establish consensus. I'll edit my rubric with the new CSS designations (thanks!) and transfer it, and the nomination template, to the template namespace now. 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::::::CSS doesn't seem to be working. Did I do something wrong? Pikachurin Talk • 22:30, Tuesday, 6 September 2011 (ET) :::::::It's working on my end; perhaps try clearing your cache? 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :::::::Added a date parameter to allow people to date their ratings. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::::::::CSS appears to be working now. I'll setup a page for nominations in the Clannad Wiki namespace once I have some free time, probably this weekend. Great work as usual, Meshy! :D Pikachurin Talk • 22:29, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) Really like how Project:Featured articles is coming along! Pity the new editor messes about with the preloaded template, though :( 〆''vonPreußen／'talk :I hate the visual editor. <_< :On a more positive note, I've began working on Clannad Wiki:Featured articles. What do you think so far? Sorry, didn't see your edit. I'm glad you like it~ Pikachurin Talk • 23:40, Saturday, 10 September 2011 (ET) ::Alright, I've finished the sections for nominators and voters. The section for administrators will just contain procedures for admin oversight and whatnot. What do you think so far? Pikachurin Talk • 20:33, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :::All looks great to me. Excellent work! ^.^ 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk Actors in Full Voice, &c. Is anyone familiar with the voice actors in the PlayStation 2 and Full Voice variants of the visual novel? From the credit lists of individual actors and actresses on Wikipedia, it would appear the anime cast differs from that of the visual novel, but I'll be darned if I can find any information about the actors. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :I think the Japanese voice actors are the same for both the anime and the visual novel, except for a few characters. For example, and voice actors both have Clannad listed under 'Anime' and 'Video games'. Pikachurin Talk • 23:00, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) Background Image For the Wiki I've noticed that most of the images used for the background of this wiki are pretty nice. Does anyone happen to have the background images on hand for distribution? If so, it would be nice if we could have them. Thanks, Take it Easy 06:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I believe Pikachurin painstakingly compiled that beautiful background, so you might want to leave a note for him on his talk page. Cheers, 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::You give me too much credit, Mako-chan. :P ::The background image was obtained from this image, which appears to be a collage of other Clannad wallpapers (such as this, this, this, and this). Hope that information was useful. Pikachurin Talk • 12:08, Sunday, 29 January 2012 (ET) ::::Oh dear Pika, I'm getting some 403 errors. That seems to be a problem, Take it Easy 18:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's weird. I've reuploaded them here, here, here, here and here. If you still can't access them, you should be able to find them by Googling "Clannad wallpaper". Pikachurin Talk • 01:39, Monday, 30 January 2012 (ET) Message Wall Uguu. More uggu. Related discussion about uguu. Figured I might as well make a post about it. The long and the short of it is that Wikia's aiming to replace talk pages, you know, because they make wikis look too much like wikis, and not enough like Facebook. The system is optional now, but you know, so was all their other crap initially. So, after reading through Wikia's description and the less-than-amicable discussion I linked, what does the community think? 〆''vonPreußen／talk'' :I'm not a big fan of it for pretty much the same reasons you stated in the CN Wiki. Pikachurin Talk • 18:10, Friday, 3 February 2012 (ET)